Former Untold Story
The story told in episodes of Former Untold. All species test episodes will be pages. Season 1 Animals in Former Former finds the Supertrix and uses it to fight pretend dummies, but later learns that those were real people, not dummies. Aliens Used: Birdrill-When he fought the dummies Rammahorn-When the people combined with the robots and battlesuits to make ultimate eliminators Hornwarner-When he short-circuited the fuse Quotes *Eliminator: We will eliminate you! *Former: Haha, you said E lemon ate. Armadillo Armada An armadillo sees Former turn into Rilladillo and believes that Former absorbed the armadillo species. The armadillo and Former roll around a bunch of places, interacting with things and spoofing games like Pinball and Pac-Man. The armadillo turns out to be 3/4 Chimera Sui Generis, and contacts Vilgax to try to steal the Supertrix. Former defeats him by rolling around him and dodging all attacks, and Vilgax gets tired and falls down, defeated. Aliens Used: Rilladillo-He stayed Rilladillo the whole time and turned into him when he was attacked by Vilgax Quotes *Vilgax: Are you ready for your death? *Former: No, I have a messy room at home. I also need to do my homework and repay my loans. *Vilgax: Silence! Parallel-ity Former wakes up in a parallel world that a new villain named Portalbot put him in. Aliens Used by Former: Hornwarner-To fight Remrof Mousequito-To fly after Portalbot Rilladillo-To defend himself from blasts and roll into the portal Aliens Used by Remrof: Renrawnroh-To fight Former Otiuqesuom-To fly after Former flying after Portalbot Ollidallir-To shield the portal so Former couldn't get in it Quotes *Former: Who are you? *Remrof: I am Remrof, owner of Inatrix that allows me to turn into aliens. *Former: Remrof! HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the goofiest name I've ever heard! *Remrof: -turns into Renrawnroh and blasts rocket- *Former: -looks at where rocket landed and screams- *Former(as Rilladillo): Why are you in front of the portal? *Remrof(as Ollidallir): So you can't escape. *Former(as Rilladillo): Bully. Combine and Attack A clone of the Omnitrix Azmuth was working on exploded and turned into a mix of Ben's aliens. Aliens Used: All aliens were used, all to attack Aliomixed. One Hugorn's Trash A clean Hugorn named Sharpoint captures Former and brings him to Furrapoint to stop other Hugorns from destroying it with trash. Aliens Used: Rammahorn-To fix the Hugorn's broken translator Hornwarner-When the Hugorns turned ultimate Dinatyra-To scare the Hugorns into picking up the trash Animals Unleashed: Part 1 This is a movie. Former gets sucked into the Supertrix and is taught to be an animal. He gets animal skills and when he gets out, Vilgax, Remrof, Portalbot, and Aliomixed attack. He must use his new skills to save the day. Animals Unleashed: Part 2 This is a movie. Former gets sucked into the Supertrix and is taught to be an animal. He gets animal skills and when he gets out, Vilgax, Remrof, Portalbot, and Aliomixed attack. He must use his new skills to save the day. Flash to the Future: Part 1 Former makes Aliomixed unconscious. He uses Eon's powers from Aliomixed to travel to the past and stop his mom from getting killed by a meteor, but it alters the present. Aliens Used: Mousequito - to sting Aliomixed and make him unconscious Birdrill - to drill into the meteor and destroy it Dinatyra - to travel to prehistoric, then travel back again to the present Flash to the Future: Part 2 After destroying the meteor, it's radioactiveness gives everyone a power. Vilgax uses his power, hypnosis, to hypnotize everyone into making him the king. Aliens Used: Dinatyra - to punch Vilgax repeatedly Rilladillo - to use his shield to block the hypnosis Birdrill - to drill deep into the ground into the future Flash to the Future: Part 3 Vilgax in the future has now become ruler of 3 dimensions in the future. Former needs help from Future Former to fix everything in time. They both get help from Portalbot, which was hacked to good, and Aliomixed, that now hates Vilgax, to finally restore time. Former's Aliens Used: Birdrill - already this in the beginning Allef Antx2 - to fight Future Vilgax, to hack Portalbot into making a past portal Lijare - to tackle Former from the past present Mousequito - to fly way up in the sky and be in the present when he reached the top Former 10,000: Dinatyrax3 - to travel to the prehistoric and get a dinosaur army, to fight Future Vilgax, to return the dinosaurs Komeo - to shapeshift into a time machine, Dermonkey - to block the radiation of the meteor Kamale - to spit sand and dirt on Future Vilgax Season 2 Penguins of Badagascar Remrof returns, and his alien Renrawnroh goes crazy. It escapes from him, so Former has to stop Renrawnroh before the world becomes Tnioparruf. Aliens Used by Former: Dinatyrax2 - to fight Remrof, to destroy Renrawnroh Babble On - to shoot sound waves at Remrof, who is dodging them Krooketile - to catch Renrawnroh Aliens Used by Remrof: Renrawnroh - since Renrawnroh was going crazy Remrof automatically turned into him No Elbbab - to try to blind Former and Renrawnroh The Cuteness Main article: Former Untold Story/The Cuteness A member of Benmeap's species starts to knock down buildings with his rainbow mouth so that he can build a stage across the USA and Former has to stop him. Zubbajall Main article: Former Untold Story/Zubbajall A Zubbajall starts changing matter to particles and he cannot be stopped, because Ms. Untollison will not let Former leave until he finishes his 40 pages of homework. Greygooan Main article: Former Untold Story/Greygooan Former befriends a member of Greygoo's species who starts to eat everything. Season 3 Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero